


Of Fist and Friendship

by KuroiYuki88



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: And their serial killer name lol, F/F, Inspired by Majisuka Gakuen, delinquent au, it's a mess i get it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroiYuki88/pseuds/KuroiYuki88
Summary: Everybody knew of the strongest delinquents "Daegu Sea of Blood" and "Daejeon Hurricane" being friends, but what they didn't know was how they met. This was a story of the night they fought, and befriended each other.xor basically the Dreamcatcher x Majisuka Gakuen AU story that no one asked for.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Of Fist and Friendship

It was a quiet evening in the city. But not in a certain warehouse at the west of Seoul. It was filled with rowdy voices, screaming and shouting of various profanities that would have made nobody proud. In the middle of the noise was a blonde-haired girl, surrounded by people who were ready to jump at her anytime.

The girl let out a grin as she cracked her joints. "Hey, weaklings."

It was such a simple word, but her opponents seemed to be insulted by it, eyes wide and filled with anger. Just as I wanted, the girl smirked inside her head. She flicked her fingers, taunting them to come at her.

"Come here and try to hit me. Weaklings."

Her provocation worked in no time as two of them launched themselves to her and tried to land a hit on her immediately. She laughed as she evaded their pathetic attack and landed a blow on each of the "weaklings".

"This is all you got, huh? Try again."

More and more of them attacked her, fists and kicks flying from all sides, not even one succeeded. Her fists were bloodied from all the punches she did. Not her blood, of course. She was smiling throughout the fight, drowned by adrenaline.

Soon, the warehouse became quiet. The girl stretched her muscles, not even feeling sore after the fights. It felt like a mere warmup for her. She stared down at the bodies (not dead, though) and let out a small "Tch" as she rolled her eyes. She muttered, "weaklings."

Yet, there was still one person standing across her among the mess. She took a look at the remaining opponent. A tall girl with long black hair. And a pretty face. She raised her eyebrows.

"So you're the last one, huh. I guess you're their boss?"

The black-haired girl smiled at her with the radiance of the sun, unfitting of the dark and dirty warehouse they were in. She was a little thrown off, if she were to be honest. She let out a chuckle. Ah, if only the circumstance was different, she would hit on the other girl.

"Daegu Sea of Blood, huh? How befitting of that name you are."

The way the other girl spoke of her infamous nickname brought her laughter. It was so sweet and cheerful, yet she could hear the strong force behind it. Nonetheless, she was intrigued by her presence and smirked.

"Don't use that name, pretty girl. You should call me by my real name, Siyeon."

There it goes, she actually flirted with her. With someone who was supposed to be her enemy. She must have gone crazy from the blood and the fight she had today. She heard the black-haired girl giggling at her poor attempt to flirt with her. She couldn't help but let out a grin. She changed her stance, no longer feeling like fighting. Still, she would always be ready if the situation turned ugly.

"So, Siyeon, are you going to fight me or what?"

The other girl frowned as she stared at her, tilting her head to the side a little. Her arms were folded in front of her chest. As much as Siyeon wanted to fight the girl, she looked so adorable at that moment that she shook her head.

"Listen, girl, I love fighting fellow strong women, but you don't exactly look like one. I don't wanna break you."

The other girl let out a sigh. Her head was down, but not for long, as she looked up and her gaze changed. No more the adorable, smiley girl. Siyeon actually had goosebumps as their eyes met.

"We'll see." The black-haired girl sneered at her.

"Um, okay?"

The other girl spoke no more as she ran toward Siyeon, trying to land a blow on her. While she wasn't completely ready, Siyeon could dodge the attack because the girl wasn't as fast as her. She could feel the force in the punch, though, and thought of how lucky she was to avoid what might have been a fatal blow.

"Whoa, calm down, pretty girl," said Siyeon as she managed to grab the girl's arm and halt her movement for a bit. To her surprise, she was thrown to the floor by the girl, lifted as if she weighed nothing. She was nothing short of amazement toward the other girl.

"Wow."

She felt pain on her back from the throw. The other girl straddled her and locked her movement as she struggled to release herself. She took a clearer look at the girl on her when it finally clicked inside her mind. She had heard of the leader of a school filled with delinquents in the city next to Seoul. A girl who was rumored to be a beautiful-looking person, and was called "Daejeon Hurricane".

A smirk appeared on the other girl's lips when she heard the name. "They do call me that sometimes."

"Wow, you're really as pretty as the rumor said," said Siyeon while she was trying to release herself from the situation.

The attempted flirting aside, Siyeon grimaced from the pain that was getting worse any second. She was still under the other girl, still unable to move herself. Her arms were starting to feel the muscle cramps from the lock and as much as she loved winning a fight, it didn't feel like she could overthrow the girl on top of her. Not when her back was starting to hurt more from the pressure the girl put on her. She let out a grunt. Saying that she was struggling was an overestimation of herself. She could not even move her upper body, and it felt almost like her arms were slowly detaching itself.

"This actually fucking hurts, girl. Let go of me."

She couldn't believe herself for begging but to her surprise, the black-haired girl did actually release her. She stood up and stared at Siyeon, who was still lying down on the dirty floor of the warehouse. Her breath was ragged. The adrenaline from the fight had worn off and all she could feel was the pain on her arms, and her back.

"So, Siyeon, what do you think?"

The other girl's voice had turned back into the sweet, sugary voice she used at the beginning of their conversation. Siyeon swore she could even hear the cheery smile on her voice without even looking at the girl. She let out a chuckle as a certain image came into her mind.

"Damn, you're the real life version of that muscular bunny meme."

The black-haired girl laughed at her remark, seemingly knowing what Siyeon was talking about. She couldn't help but laugh along with the girl who was supposed to be her enemy.

"What's your name? I think we could get along really well," said Siyeon when their laughter died down a little.

"The name's Minji," said the black-haired girl with a huge smile on her face. She lent Siyeon a hand to pull herself back up. It weirded her out a little bit but, admittedly, she was intrigued. She accepted the helping hand and muttered, "You're really something, you know."

"Huh?"

Siyeon dusted her clothes and let out a lopsided grin to Minji. "You know, nobody among us would usually help their enemy get back to their feet, although I guess now we're no longer enemies..."

Again, Minji laughed hard. Siyeon raised her brows, wondering if she said something weird.

"I don't like making enemies, actually."

Her answer made Siyeon stare at her with a crease of disbelief between her eyebrows.

"No kidding!!"

A chuckle could be heard as Minji spoke again. "No kidding."

Siyeon shook her head and smiled as she extended her hand, offering a handshake for the new friendship. "You're a weird one."

"I guess I am," said Minji as she shook Siyeon's hand.

Siyeon stared at their hands. Then to the girl she shook hands with. "Friends, then?"

The smile on Minji's face was widened as she exclaimed, "Friends!"

And that was the beginning of the friendship between Siyeon and Minji. The strongest delinquents in their area.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Dreamcatcher fic. I was inspired by their "serial killer" names and the Japanese drama "Majisuka Gakuen" when I had the idea for this AU. I kinda wanted Siyeon to be like Gekikara but ended up with completely different characteristic as I wrote the story lol. Oh well, enjoy.


End file.
